Keeping Annie
by emeraldeyes1990
Summary: A story about Hawkeye and his struggle to keep his daughter. H/M aswell
1. Chapter 1

If any good it wil be continued. Please review so I know. I do not own MASH or Hawkeye, Margaret and Daniel. But I do own Annie, Nancy and any other charaters that appear that did not appear in the show. Thank you and enjoy :)

The bit in the bedroom was inspired my realife actions

"Hello" said a woman voice

"There taking her away….they can't take her away…. you can't let them taker he away…" said a man in between sobs

"Who, who are they taking away… who is this?" replied the woman

"Annie, there taking Annie away from me Margaret… help me… they can't take her"

"Hawk? Who's taking Annie? …Who?"

"The State, they say that as a single father I can not look after my own daughter" he sobbed "I can't loose her Margaret, I've had her taken once, and I won't have it happen again.

"That ridiculous" Margaret stared "Can they do that? You are perfectly capable of looking after Annie"

"Well they say they are going to…Nancy's parents have authorised it, they want to raise Annie."

"What" Margaret said in a shocked tone "are you serious? Of course you're serious"

"I need you help Margaret, I need all the help I can get… I don't want to loose her" Hawkeye said seriously

"You won't loose her, and I will do everything in my power" there was a pause "What does your dad think about this?"

"At first he didn't say anything; just stared at me… then about five minutes later he through the coffee table right across the room; so I would think that he was furious" he said light heartedly

"You want me to come up Hawk?" Margaret offered

"Please, I really need you" he said honestly

"OK, I will be up by the end of the week" another pause "Hawk"

"Yeah"

"I'm always here, just the other end of the phone if you need me"

"I know…Bye Margaret"

"Bye"

That was Tuesday night. The following Saturday morning a determined Margaret Houlihan was on a plane heading towards Maine. The fight awaiting unnerved her.

To recap, after the war Hawkeye Pierce had met a red headed girl with green eyes called Nancy McPhearson. They had dated for a few months, until Nancy found out that she was expecting a little Pierce. Immediately Hawkeye had proposed, Nancy accepted to give herself a bit of dignity a wedding was planned for January 1954. But, Nancy had other plans, she ran away Christmas Eve; to where only she knows. She came back May 5th with their daughter Annie Lucile Pierce; who was the spitting image of her father apart from the eyes and the hair; they were the same as her mothers. Again Hawkeye proposed and a wedding was planned for June 1st 1954, but again Nancy had other plans and left taking baby Annie with her. Hawkeye woke up one sunny July morning to find a bundle wrapped up on his front porch. Nancy had left Annie; and from then on it had been just to two of them, with the help of a Grandpa Daniel and an Aunty Margaret.

It was now August 1955 and Annie Pierce was growing up quickly much to the dismay of all that loved her. She was sat on a blanket in the front garden playing with her toys and the family dog Thunder, when a car pulled up; and out got her Aunty Margaret.

"Hey there sweetheart" She said when she opened to garden gate "What are you doing?" she said bending down to the girls level. Her response was a lift of the arms indicating that little Annie wanted to be lifted up.

"Hi" said a voice from the seating on the porch

"Hey" she said looking and round and walking over to him "how are you?"

"OK, better know you are here" he said while hugging her to him, they were interrupted by a squeal and a giggle

"Miss Annie! What are you giggling at" Hawkeye said taking her from Margaret and tickling her. All Margaret could do was smile as she watched the scene unfold before her

"If they saw you now with her they wouldn't think of taking her away from you, son" came the voice of Daniel Pierce from the door way " Hello my dear" he said while walking over to Margaret

"Hi, Dan" she said hugging him "and your right" she said turning to look at Hawkeye

"Well we just have to show them what we know" came Hawkeyes response. "Here, you take Annie and dad and I will get your bags" he said while handing Annie over to Margaret who easily accepted her.

Margaret walked into the house that had become a second home to her over the past year and a bit. She took a seat in the living room and placed Annie on her lap, but not before giving her a kiss on her head.

"You're growing up quickly baby, I'm missing out on so much" Margaret said thoughtfully, while Annie played with her hair

Hawkeye who was in the hallway had heard what Margaret had just said "maybe" he whispered to himself and then shouted "God Hot lips, what ya got in this case?"

"It's not that heavy, I carried it by myself… and don't call me Hot lips!" She answered after setting Annie down on the floor and occupied her with a few surrounding toys "your just being a big baby" she said while walking out to him, only to find him fighting to get the case up the stairs.

"I think I have a Hernia" he said

"Don't be so melodramatic" was her response

"Does this mean you are not going to nurse me" he asked playfully

"Yes it does" her voice serious but her eyes told a different story

"Well in that case" he said once he was at the top of the stairs "I'll just have to unpack for you, and rummage around you underwear" he said while escaping into a room and shutting the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" came the reply as she ran up the stares after him "DANIEL, ANNIE IS IN THE LIVING ROOM" she shouted over her shoulder as she mounted the stairs.

Daniel Pierce chuckled as he watched the scene unfold before him "something there… defiantly something there" he said to himself before picking up his granddaughter. "Lets make some lunch shall me emerald eyes" and walking into the kitchen.

*Upstairs*

"Pierce… Pierce put my suitcase down and step away from it" she said her eyes dancing with laughter

"Or what" was the goading response

"Or what…. I'll…. I'll…. Just put it down Pierce"

"OK" he said. He dropped the suitcase and strode towards Margaret and picked her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Pierce… PUT ME DOWN! NOW!"

"No, I quite like the view" he said looking to his left and seeing Margaret backside

"HAWK...NOW… I MEAN IT PIERCE" she shouted

"OK, OK" but he only lowered her into his arms. One supporting her back and the other her legs

"Thank you, but I meant to the floor"

"I no you did, but I like this better" he said looking at her

"Hawk…" she said looking at him

He kissed her, it took a few seconds for her to respond but she did, and with equal passion. When they broke apart there was an awkward silence. But what Hawkeye took as a good sign was that Margaret didn't pull away, actually she laid her head on his shoulder. He walked over to the bed and deposited Margaret on it; he took a seat beside her.

"Thank you" he said sincerely

"For what"

"For being my friend, for coming here and… for the kiss… for not pulling away"

"It's OK… I'll always be here for you… always… and as for the kiss I liked it" she said with a smile

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

They both laughed.

"Good" said Hawkeye. There was a comfortable silence. "Did the kiss mean anything?"

"Yes"… "Like you said I never pulled away" she said placing a hand on his knee

"It meant a lot to me too… Is there something here Margaret?" he asked taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb over the top.

"I think there may be... is that what you want"

"I think so yeah… but Annie"

"What about Annie?" she asked

"She comes first…" he got up and walked over to the window "in any relationship, don't for get the reason why you are up here"

"You know how I feel about Annie" She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think of her as my own"

"I know but, you never acted like you wanted to do it full time before… do you" he asked turning around to face her

"It was never an option before, but yes I do" she answered wrapping her arms around his waist

"Thank you" he said before kissing her, sealing the deal of a new family.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Once lunch was eaten and certain feelings cleared up, it was time to start thinking of how Hawkeye could keep Annie. Hawkeye, Margaret, Daniel and Annie were all sat around the kitchen table discussing the options that they have. Hawkeye and Margaret are sat side by side with Annie next to Hawkeye in the high chair, Daniel is opposite.

"So, do you think is would help to get BJ and Sherman involved?" asked Daniel

"No, I don't think so… well not right now anyway" he looked at Annie "maybe later if needed" there was a small pause " I have all I need for now…my family" he said looking around the table

Margaret leaned over a kissed him on his cheek

"You know…everything may work out, now that you two are together" Daniel said getting up and walking out of the kitchen

"What you mean dad?" Hawkeye asked, but Daniel chose to ignore the question

Hawkeye looked over at Margaret all embarrassed "Sorry about that"

"Its OK" she said getting up "But I think that he is right"

"Oh yeah" he said getting Annie out of the highchair and walking over to her

"Yeah" she replied putting her arms around him, he did the same

"Yeah"

"Yeah" he said kissing her

Again they were interrupted, but this time by the phone ringing

"I've…got…to…get…that" he said in between kisses

"What's stopping you" she asked

"Your lips"

"Oh right" she said breaking the kiss and taking Annie from him

"You weren't suppose to stop" he said walking to the phone

"We'll pick it up after"

At the phone

"Hello" Hawkeye answered

"Ah, Doctor Pierce, Mrs McPhearson Nancy's mother" came the squeaky voice on the other end

"Ah, Mrs McPhearson how nice of you to call" was Hawkeyes sarcastic reply

"I wanted to tell you that I will be visiting you with my lawyer tomorrow afternoon at 1:00pm, it is essential that…" she was cut off

"Whoa, whoa I am at work tomorrow, is there another day… Thursday maybe…" he was cut off

"No Dr Pierce, if you are serious about fighting for your daughter you will meet me"…. a pause and a sarcastic tone hit his ears "if you do not then this will be held against you"

"Alright, OK…tomorrow at 1:00" He was quite, she hung up

Unbeknown to Hawkeye both Margaret and Daniel were stood behind him listening. Annie was on the floor playing.

"You OK son?" asked Daniel

"That… that woman" he spat "wants a meeting with me and the lawyers tomorrow at 1:00" there was a pause "If I don't meet her it is held against me if we were to go to court"

"Oh, Hawk" said Margaret sitting beside him on the couch taking his hand.

"It will be alright son, Margaret and I will both be here tomorrow if you need us"

"Yeah thanks dad" Hawkeye said "But that's tomorrow right now I have to ring Martin and call Stuart at the Hospital. As he said this Annie crawled over to him and tugged on his pant leg. He looked down

"Hi Princess" he said picking her up and setting her on his knee "Daddy's gonna fight for you… he started to get chocked up "real hard baby" tears in his eyes "I'm not going to let you go" he said hugging her to him.

Margaret got up to leave him and Annie when Hawkeye grabbed her arm

"Stay… please…be with us" he pleaded and she accepted

"Always" she said as she position herself in Hawkeyes arms with Annie lay upon them.

With phone calls made Hawkeye had cover for work and Martin the family lawyer was coming at mid day to talk to Hawkeye. That left the rest of the afternoon for them to spend together before uproar was caused by the McPhearsons.

Daniel sat in the back garden in one of the lawn chairs watching looking at the view; the view being the beach and the ocean. Somebody cam and sat down beside him.

"Hi honey" he said

"Hi" was the reply

"You OK?"

She nodded "You"

"This must be kinda rough on ya" he said meaning the whole custody battle

"I'm OK…Gotta be strong for Hawk"

"Well you look after him, and I'll look after you" he said patting het knee

"Thank you" she said squeezing his hand

"Would you look at that" he said pointing to the scene below them

Hawkeye was sitting at the waters edge with Annie between his legs letting the water run over their legs

"Know if we could only catch that moment and show it to Mrs Elizabeth McPhearson" Daniels voice was filled with venom "then maybe we could…" he was cut off

"It's OK… Every moment with those two is like that one being made now" she said looking at the pair on the beach "Hawk, you…us we don't need to prove that the love and caring is there because it just is, and as much as they may not want to see it they will because no matter what we are doing it always shines through" she said turning towards Daniel.

"You know Margaret you are most certainly a keeper" he said smiling. He got up and walked towards a gate" you coming" he asked

Margaret watched, and nodded. Walking over to him she slipped her arm through his as they made their way down the steps to join father and daughter.

Hawkeye looked up at the sound of distant chattering and smiled. His 'one' and his father were already so close.

"Hey dad, don't try and steal her away…I just got her" Hawkeye said

"I wouldn't dare" he scoffed "Margie in the General Store would have my head if she thought that I was cheating on her" Daniel said laughing, he turned to Margaret "Margie has had a thing for me for years"

"Jealous if any other woman even looks at dad" Hawkeye said smiling. He stood up "Dad, will you take Annie up and put her to bed" he asked kissing his daughters head and handing her over to Daniel "I want to show Margaret the sun set"

"Sure thing….come on emerald eyes time for sleepy" he said balancing his granddaughter on his hip "you want to give daddy a kiss before going to bed. Daniel leaned her over so that Hawkeye could kiss her "and what about mommy?" Hawkeye asked winking at Daniel. Margaret was shocked but recovered quickly "come here baby" she said taking her from Daniel and giving her a kiss and a cuddle. She then handed her back to Daniel who retreated toward the steps that lead to the back garden.

"So…how about that sun set" said Margaret said after a few minutes in silence

"Yeah" Hawkeye said looking round "this way" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the beach

After 5 minutes of walking they came to a secluded spot when he sat down and pulled Margaret between his legs.

"Did I scare you back then?" he asked

"When"

"The whole 'mommy' thing, are you ok with it…"

"Yeah" she replied hugging him closer

"I mean if your not then…"

"Hawk, I said yes"

"I don't want to push you into anything… he was cut off when Margaret's hand covered his mouth. "I said I was fine with it, if it's what you want" she asked

"It makes me very happy" he said before kissing her "as soon as all this mess is blown over I want to make it official" He looked into her eyes "I love you Margaret"

Butterflies were let loose in her stomach, something that had never happened when other men had said those three little words, maybe this was it.

"I love you too" she said "and I am with you one hundred percent tomorrow and everyday after that.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching the day loose its battle to the night and talking about the future.


	3. Together

Hi all, sorry that the story hasn't been updated but my life has been very, very busy what with exams and all the other stuff that makes a girls life crazy! Anyway I thought that we could write this story together, so if you have any ideas or even written a chapter you are more than welcome to email me, and I will upload. I think that together we can write a brilliant story. Hope to hear from you … Emerald Eyes

Check out my profile for my email address xox


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, but as an 18 year old girl I have a very busy life!  As before I own nothing… but like I said before if any of you have any ideas or even want to write a chapter… feel free! Any way on with the story.

Long after the sun had set, Margaret and Hawkeye were still sat on the secluded beach arms entwined. Both in thought; happy, sad and of times to come. I was Margaret who was the first to break the silence with a sigh.

"Was that an 'I'm happy sigh'?"

Leaning back to rest her head on his shoulder, and look up at him

"What do you think" she smiled

"I don't know, that's why I asked"

"It was an I'm happy, I'm scared and an I'm kinda tired, kinda sigh" she said, turning in his arms

"Wow, that's a big sigh" he said with a slight chuckle

"Erm" she said closing her eyes, and leaning her forehead against his

"You want to go back up to the house?"

"In a minute"

"No now, he said getting up"

He stood, towering over her, smiling down as she lay in the sand; eyes closed

"I'm up" she said

"I can see that" he said running a hand through his hair

"I am, I already walking up the steps… I'm opening the garden gate… I'm walking up the garden path… I open the back door…I'm walking up the stares…. I open the bedroom door and…"

"And" he quizzed

"And, I'm all alone, because" she said getting up and smiling at him "You are still stood on the beach" and with that she ran off towards the steps that lead to the Pierce's back yard, leaving a shocked Hawkeye staring after her.

Once Hawkeye had caught up with Margaret, which didn't take long as his strides were longer that hers they made their way up the stairs, Hawkeye leading her towards the bedroom. But was stopped when they saw that Daniel had left Annie's door open, and the soft loud of a recorded lullaby could be heard. Instead of leading her towards his bedroom, he lead her into Annie's' she didn't mind

"Hey there baby" he said when he reached her crib "What you still doing awake?"

At the sight of her daddy, Annie started blowing bubbles, like she always did when she was excited, and lifted up her arms to be held

"You want to come to daddy, huh Princess" he asked lifting her out

Margaret leaned against the door frame watching the scene play in front of her, one that she couldn't quite get used to… a family… Margaret Houlihan now had a family… she felt complete. A small giggle brought her back to reality

"What, can you see mommy? Huh?" he asked looking from Annie to Margaret, and holding out a hand to her "Include yourself, were a family now" he said kissing her temple

"Hi there sweetheart" she said while smiling at her new daughter, while Annie launched herself into her arms and started playing with her hair

It was Hawkeye's turn to stare at the scene in front of him… one word come to mind… perfect. A yawn from both of his 'girls' brought him back to reality

"Why don't we go to bed" he said when he noticed that Annie had rested her head against Margaret's shoulder

"Yeah" she said positioning Annie in her arms, ready to deposit her into the crib but Hawkeye's arm on hers made her stop

"Bring her with you, I want her where I can see her…I want her to sleep with us tonight" he said stroking Annie's hair "If that's OK"

"Of course" she said, as Hawkeye once again lead her towards his bedroom, where without even changing the 3 of them curled up on to the bed. Hawkeye's arms wrapped securely around his treasures.

The next morning; at the breakfast table was unbearable, the 3 of them had given up on talking, as they were all snapping at each other. Daniel was sitting drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper, Margaret was sat trying to get Annie to eat her breakfast, but she could sense that something was not right and was playing up. While Hawkeye was drinking his coffee and looking out of the back window toward the ocean.

"I'm going for a walk" and with that he set his coffee mug on the counter and walked out the back door. Margaret got up, and looked out the back window as to where he was going

"The beach" said a voice from the behind the paper "He's gone to the beach" she said folding it and setting it on the table "I'll go talk to him in a minute, If I know my son he I crying right about now" he said looking up at Margaret to see a horrified look on her face "Oh, but don't worry my dear" he said taking her hands in his "He never cry's in front of anyone"

"You sure" she asked, evidence of a shaky voice

"Absolutely, my dear" he said rubbing his thumb across her hands "No, you take care of this little angle, while I go and talk to the big angel" he said laughing and leading Margaret back over to the Annie

"OK, Dan" was the reply

"What do you think about getting rid of the 'N' and replacing it with another 'D'? Huh?" he asked

"What"

"Calling me 'Dad', I mean I think of you as the daughter I never had, and I'd be honoured if you called be Dad"

"I'd be honoured to call you Dad" she said smiling up at him

His reply was a smile that lit up the room and a kiss on the head

Down at the beach

"Hawk" Daniel asked as he approached Hawkeye, who was sitting on a rock looking out to sea. When he approached he placed a hand on his son's shoulder "You OK?"

"Yeah Dad" was the reply as Hawkeye moved over to allow room for his dad to sit down "I just needed to let that out, you know" he said with evidence of his tears lingering in his voice

"I know son"

"I'm scared dad"

"I know"

"What if I loose her?"

"You won't"

"How do you know"

"An old man's intuition "

A small laughter could be heard from the two of them, as they sat with their thoughts

"You've got a good woman up there, Ben"

"Yeah, I know"

"A fine women" he said then a smile crept across his face "One that will give you a run for your money" he said finishing off laughing

"Don't I know it" joining in with the chuckling

"A real pistol"

"Yeah"

"She the one, son"

"No doubt about it, dad" he said sighing "I know that I can't live without her, even before when we were 'just friends' I knew that if we had to stay friends, I would rather that than not have her in my life" he said honestly

"I know that she feel the same way to, Hawk" Daniel said while placing a hand on his sons shoulder. After a few minutes of silence "I've asked Margaret to call me Dad"

"Yeah" a smile upon his face

"Yeah"

"That's great dad, really… thanks"

"No problem son"

"You think we should get back to the ladies, they will be wondering where we got to" asked Daniel

"Yeah… what time is it?"

"11:45am, we've been here for a hour…Martin will be here soon" he said getting up "and Maggie will be anxious to see you, you know she I worried about you"

"She is, I better go talk to her, expla…wait a minute did you call her Maggie?"

"Yes"

"I don't think she'll like that dad" he said smiling "Maggie" he said under his breath

"Yeah, she'll love it, she looks like a Maggie, or what about Magpie? Huh?... Then we can have a Hawk and a Magpie... the love birds" and with that Daniel Pierce fell about laughing. Hawkeye watched him for a few seconds before joining in

"Com…Com…Come on dad" Hawkeye managed between shrieks of laughter

"OK, son" he said holding his sides

"But I think that we will keep the nicknames our little secret" he said with a slight chuckle

"For a while, anyway son but being in the Pierce family means having a nickname"

"OK dad" he said slinging his arm over Daniels shoulder, and lead him back towards the house.

Back at the House

"Honey I'm home"

"In here" was the reply, Hawk followed the sound of her voice and found Margaret at on the living room floor playing with Annie. A smile greeted him when he walked in "You OK?"

"Yeah… Look Margaret" he started, getting down on the floor with them

"It's OK, you don't have to explain"

"I know but…" He stopped "It's just that I don't like to show weakness, and well… me crying…" He looked at the ground

"Hawk…" She said ducking her head so that she could see his face "Look at me" and he did "You can show and share you weaknesses with me anytime" and with that gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"Thank you" he said sincerely "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked

"You were you" she said kissing him lovingly "and I love you"

"I love you too"

"We should stop this" she said when his hands began to roam

"Why"

"Cause, you daughter is sat right there, you dad is in the garden and…." She stopped when he kissed a sensitive part of her neck

"And" he said in between kisses

Struggling to contain will power she let him have his fun for a few minutes when suddenly she pulled away and walked over to the couch

"And Martin will be here in a few minutes, and…" she left it there again "If I stayed with you any longer I wouldn't be able to control myself"

"Oh… so you did want to" he said wiggling his eye brows suggestively, as he sat down next to her

"You know I did"

"Good"

"Good?"

"Good to know I can still turn you on" and with that he jumped up off the couch before a playful, but powerful slap came his way, and picked up his daughter "Come on sweetheart lets get out of here before mommy kills daddy" and with that he ran out of the room, closely followed by Margaret.

Daniel watched as the three of them ran around the back garden and then Hawkeye made a run for it, around the side of the house and into the front lawn. Hawkeye was to quick for Margaret so, when she finally made it round the front Hawkeye and Annie were hiding. Picking up the hose pipe that had been left by Daniel she made her way around to the garages, where she saw that Hawkeye had his back to her, and without giving him time to think she sprayed him with cold water.

"Arrrrrgh" was the only reply followed by a giggle from Annie as a few sprays got her "Margaret"

"What" she asked innocently

And with that Hawkeye put Annie down on the grass and ran towards Margaret

"Hawk…Hawk…Pierce" was all she could say as she backed up, until she tripped over, and Hawkeye was standing above her with the hose "Don't you dare"

"What" he said, mocking Margaret's earlier innocent reply

"I mean it" she said in her best Major tone, but her eyes told a different story, as Annie crawled over to her and sat on her stomach "I have a Annie with me, you wouldn't we your little girl would you?"

"She's already wet" he said mockingly

Hawkeye was about to spray her when Martin drove up the drive

"You're lucky" he said helping her up, and giving her a hug making her blouse all wet"

"I no… and thanks" she said looking down at her top

"Anytime"

Leaving her with a giggling baby, he walked over to Martin

"Hi Mart, long time no see… how are things?" he asked while shaking his hand

"Good Hawk, Good"

"Well sorry about the way I look, but Margaret the menace thought it was funny to soak me" he said indicating to Margret who was making their way over to them "Have to me the darling Maggie"

"Maggie" she said looking at him

"I do believe so, once" was the reply, reaching out to shake her hand

"Good, well just watch yourself when she's around"

"Will do, will do" said Martin smiling at the two "So are you two finally together?" he asked

"Yes" he said taking her hand "so hands of Mart"

"Good" was the reply "So shall we go in a discuss the matter"?

"Yeah I think that's a good idea" Said Hawk as they made their way towards the porch

"Mart" Daniel called, as he came over to the 4 of them "How you doing, friend"

"Good Dan you"

"Never better" as he lead Martin the rest of the way into the house

Hawkeye went to follow but the hand that Margaret put on his arm stopped him

"I will be alright Hawk"

"I hope so"

"I'm right here, and I 'm not going anywhere" She said handing over Annie " And neither is your daughter" grabbing his hand

"Our daughter" he said leading them into the house

Her reply was to squeeze his hand, a squeeze of encouragement.

Next chapter, we have out talk with martin and meet Mrs McPhearson

Please review xx


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your kind reviews… they mean a lot! Anyway on with the story as that it was you are here for, not to listen to me saying sorry! 

………………………………..

Everyone was situated in the living room drinking coffee that Margaret had made; after Hawkeye, Margaret and Annie had changed out of their wet clothes. The mood was a sombre one each sat with their own thoughts, digesting what Martin had said. After a few minutes silence…

"I'm sorry Hawk…I…" but he trailed off

Silence

Hawkeye walked over to where Annie was playing with her toys and stroked her hair, causing her to look at her daddy and smile, that smile broke his heart.

"Is there another way Martin" asked Margaret, evidence of tears in her voice

"No" was the reply "I'm sorry"

"When" came a angry voice from the floor

"Well the court said as soon as possible" said Martin "But I can give you until tomorrow morning"

At that Daniel got up and walked into the kitchen, after a few minutes there was a bang, which caused Margaret to hurry into the kitchen, and Martin stand… the commotion never effected Hawkeye who was to busy staring at his daughter. In the kitchen Daniel had punched a whole in the cupboard door, and was holding a bleeding hand.

"Dan…" Margaret trailed off as she took his hand in her own

Looking at the damage, she saw that it was only a minor injury, and that the bruises that were already forming would hurt more that the impact

"I'm fine" he said retreating his hand and walking over to the sink, and looking out the window that was above it "but why do they have to take her" he said lowering his head

"I don't know" she said placing her hand on his shoulder "But she won't be away for long, we'll get her back"

Silence, until Martin poked his head around the door

"Dan" he said cautiously "I'm gonna get going"

No answer

"I've explained everything to Hawk…" he said looking at Martin, and nodded "I'll show myself out, I'll be back in the morning…9:00am alright for you" Again Margaret nodded because she was to busy comforting Dan and trying to hold back tears

After a few minutes

"You want me to fix you hand?" Asked Margaret

"In a minutes… Go see to Hawkeye first…he needs you more" he said kissing her temple, while getting some ice from the freezer and wrapping it in a clothe and holding it to his hand

"OK"

In the living room

"Hawk" she said as she approached him, as not to startle him, but she got no answer. Settling down beside him, she watched as he stared at Annie who was busy playing with her toys, but stopped when she saw Margaret.

"Hi there honey" she said, kissing her head

"Were loosing her Margaret" said a quite voice from beside her

"No were not" she said taking his hand

"Yes" he said standing up "yes, there taking her tomorrow and... "he said drawing in a breath "we may never get her back" he broke into tears

Getting up instantly, she took him into her arms and comforted him, the same way that he had to her many times.

"We" she said making him look at her "Are going to fight tooth and nail to keep her" she said in a matter of fact tone. He pulled her back into his arms; he was comforting her now to make himself feel better. They stayed like that for a few minutes until a little somebody pulled on her father pant leg.

"Hey there my little angel" he said bending down to pick her up "you ok"

Her reply was a happy squeak, which caused both adults to laugh

"You very happy today" said her father

Another squeak

"Martin said that he will be here in the morning, but I don't think he gave a time" said Hawkeye looking at Margaret

"He did, well to me anyway" she answered "9:00am" she said leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding his two girls.

"He taking her then?" he asked

"I don't know, maybe there will be a social worker… I don't know"

"I can't believe she has to go"

"I know" "Did Martin say how long for?"

"No" he said sighing "But I take it's until it's all this is over"

"Maybe" she said resting her head against his shoulder

"Why does she have to go Margaret?"

"The court think it's for the best"

"Yes, but why does she have to go?"

"Probably to keep her out of it, she doesn't have to see the fighting"

"Yeah, you're right"

"I'm always right" she said hoping to lighted the mood. It did as she got Hawkeye to smile. Looking down at her he asked

"How are you so tough?"

"I'm a Houlihan" she said looking up at him, and receiving a kiss

"You want to be a Pierce?" he asked, face serious

"What" she asked backing away

"Will you marry me" he said reaching for her hand "I know we are hectic now…" he was silenced with a finger to his lips

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes" she said smiling

"But… he said unable to find the words "Do you know what you are letting yourself in for" he asked

"Yes" she said still smiling "I told you before and I will tell you again, I am always here for you… always… I love you, I love Annie as his she were my own… I love your father…and I love the thought of u being together"

"I love you too"

"Maggie" Daniel said walking out of the kitchen, causing the two of then to turn around "Can you do something with my hand" he said holding up his right hand to show off a badly bandaged hand "I may be a doctor, but I can't be a doctor and a patient" he said smiling

"Yeah sure Dan"

"What"

"What"

"You called me Dan"

"You called me Maggie"

"Oh, sorry Margaret"

"Oh, sorry…Dad" she said mockingly

"That's better"

"Dad"

"Yeah son"

"I've asked Margaret to marry me"

"You have" he said looking between the two "What did Maggie saAAARH" as Margaret accidently on purpose pulled the bandage to tight

"Margaret…" said Hawkeye in an amused way "Said yes"

"Well, I think that congratulations are in order" he said hugging Margaret, and then his son, after his hand was finished off

"Thanks Dad…Dad….What did you do to your hand?"

"Oh, that" said Dan sheepishly "Had a little hand to hand combat with the kitchen cupboard"

"What"

"Well I was angry" he said walking over to where Annie was in her fathers arms "Taking my little princess away"

"Yeah, well we just have to keep out spirits up"

"That we do son"

"I'm going to put some more coffee on for when Mrs McPhearson gets here" said Margaret

"Why, I don't want her to think were being friendly" said Hawkeye

"Hawk…"

"No, and she can stand when she get here… that's if I let her in the house at all"

"Hawkeye, we need to show we a able to cooperate or they will hold it against us" she said

"I know, I just don't like her"

"I know you don't honey, but you going to have to cooperate"

"For Annie I will… and for a kiss" he said hopefully, and relieving one.

………………………….

At precisely 1:00pm that afternoon as car pulled up outside number 18 Fairbank way, CrabApple Cove, and out got a small woman with mousy brown hair tied up in a bun. Although she was small she had a fair amount of 'bitch' attitude surrounded her. She was followed out of the car by a tall man who had receding grey hair, and wore a grey suit. Another car followed them up the road and out got a small man, with dark hair and glasses

"Son" Daniel said when he heard the car "Troubles here" he said pointing to the garden path. Hawkeye who was sat on the couch with one arm around Margaret's shoulders, got up and looked out

"Great" he said and went to open the door "Here we go" he said under his breath

With the door open, and not waiting for a response Mrs McPhearson walked straight in, angering Hawkeye even more. I the living room she was surprised to see Margaret sitting on the sofa, and the look on Margaret's face knocked Mrs McPhearson confidence.

Still walking up the path was Mr McPhearson, who on arrival held out his hand for Hawkeye to shake, and introduced Mr Taylor as their lawyer.

……………………….

Once everyone was seated, Annie was put down for a nap, and coffee was offered they got down to business

"Now, I gather you know why I am her Mr Pierce" said a squeaky voice

"Dr Pierce" he said through gritted teeth "And yes Mrs McPhearson I do" he said from where he sat on the couch next to Margaret, who had taken his hand

"Good, well you will like to know that I will fight damn hard to get my granddaughter"

"You can fight hard, but we will fight harder, Mrs McPhearson"

"Mr…"She stopped "Dr Pierce, do you really think that you can raise a child by yourself" she said getting up and walking around the living room

"I've done it for the first 18 months of her life" he said standing up ad getting angry "Why do you think that you could do any better"

"Because Dr Pierce" she said looking at him as if he had asked a stupid question "I have raised one daughter, I have experience in the matter"

"Ha" "Experience, Exper…look at how your daughter turned out"

"Excuse me"

"Well she gets herself pregnant, runs away to have a baby, leave the baby on a door step in the cold, that a very good up bringing" he spat at her

"My daughter is fine, and was brought up fine, thank you"

"Yeah"

"Yes well, it's your fault, you got her into this mess"

"Yes, but I'm taking responsibility, I'm looking after my daughter" he shouted

There was silence

Daniel was leaning on the window ledge arms folded, Margaret was sat looking at her hands, Mr McPhearson was looking uncomfortable, Mr Taylor was assessing the scene, and Hawkeye and Mrs McPhearson were staring at each other.

"You're a single father doctor Pierce" said a voice from the arm chair, that belonged to Mr Taylor

"So"

Mr Taylor was about to go on when Hawkeye interrupted him

"There are loads of single fathers out there"

"Yes those who have been widowed, Dr Pierce, but when both parents are still alive it goes toward the mother, and in this case the mothers family"

"Annie's mother didn't want her"

"Annie's grandparents do"

"So what, there not her parents, I'm her parent…me" "What will her upbringing be like, being brought up by them"

"Annie needs a stable home" this voice belonged to Mr McPhearson

"She has one" he said walking behind the couch and placing his hands on the back of it "Here with me..." he trailed off

"Who are you any way, my dear?" said Mrs McPhearson to Margaret

"I'm…" she started

"She's my Fiancée" Hawkeye interjected

"Got you into trouble as well did he?"

"NO, as a matter of fact…" Margaret began to shout but thought better against it

"Sheila" came a shocked response from Mr McPhearson

"That enough" was the shout from Daniel

"Well I hand to ask"

"I want you out of my house now" Hawkeye said as he rounded the couch and opened the living room door "How dare you come in here a insult me and my family in my own home"

"But Mr Pierce, we haven't spoke bout the terms" said Mr Taylor

"You can talk to my lawyer about them" then he pointed to Mrs McPhearson "I want her out of my house"

"I will not leave until…"

"Now…" he shouted "I want to spend time with my daughter before she goes into care tomorrow morning"

"Into what" asked a shocked Mr McPhearson

"Care, you little power trip has caused my daughter to go into one of those dingy horrible care homes for girls"

There was a shocked silence on the Mcphearson's part

"Why didn't you tell us Howard" this was directed to Mr Taylor

"I was, but…"

"Never mind" he snapped " Where is Annie"

"Sleeping" just the a wail came from upstairs

"I'll get her" said Margaret getting up off the couch

"Why should you, you are nothing to do with her"

"She will be her mother when were married"

"She has a mother"

"That left her"

Hawkeye took Margaret hand and lead her out the door

"Go see to her" Margaret nodded in response

"I want to see my granddaughter Dr Pierce"

"She doesn't know you, your seen her a handful of times throughout her life"

"What" was a shocked response from Mr Taylor

"I have scene her…" started Mrs McPhearson

"Mrs McPhearson, you told me you had seen your granddaughter regularly in the first few months of her life"

"I…"

"Mrs McPhearson"

"I…" she couldn't find the words

"How many times have you scene your granddaughter?"

"6… including the day she was born" she said reluctantly

Mr Taylor had a look of regret and fear on his face

"What" asked Mr McPhearson

"This is not going to look good when the judge see' this"

"Why" said Daniel, who had decided it was time to join the convocation

"Because the child doesn't know these people, it would be like handing the child over to strangers"

"So what Mr Taylor, she will get to know us, that woman who is up there now with her was once a stranger to her"

"Margaret has never been a stranger; she has been in Annie's whole life"

"How so" asked Mr Taylor

"Margaret and I worked together, we have known each other nearly 5 years." Said Hawkeye

"Where did you meet? Asked Mr Taylor, who was taking down notes

"Korea…1950" puzzled looks were passed "We met in the war…Margaret is a nurse" Hawkeye walked over to the mantle piece and picked up a picture of the two of them in Korea and showed it to Mr Taylor.

"I see" he said " These new finding will have to be take into consideration, I think it' s time we were leaving. He stood up "Thank you Dr Pierce" he said shaking his hand " I will pass my information on to your lawyer… Martin Thomas isn't it"

"Yes"

The 5 of them were stood on the porch when Margaret walked down the stairs with Annie on her hip, and Annie's head resting on her shoulder. She joined them.

"You will be hearing from us soon Dr Pierce" said Mr Taylor

"Thank you"

"Ah, here she is… he said looking at Margaret "If I could just take down your name" Margaret looked shocked "I just need to do a check on all those involved in the case"

"Oh right… Margaret Elizabeth Jean Houlihan" she answered

With that he smiled and walked away

"Hello there darling" said Mrs McPhearson when he saw Annie

But Annie just buried her head further into Margaret's shoulder

"You not shy are you"

"No, she just doesn't know you" said Hawkeye

"She's not her mother you know" she said to Hawkeye

"I'm more of a mother to her than your daughter was" said Margaret hurtfully

This caused a stare from Sheila McPhearson

"I love this little girl like she was my own, unlike your daughter I have been there for, and will continue to do so for the rest of her life. I will fight along with Hawkeye and Daniel to ensure that she stays right where she is" there was something in Margaret's voice that made Sheila back off.

Hawkeye was so proud of Margaret that he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled his girls to him. Daniel just smiled and looked on.

"Very well, come on Peter" she called over her shoulder to her husband as she stomped down the garden path and drove away.

When she was gone Hawkeye jumped up and down, wooping and hollering to anyone who was walking by, while Annie laughed at her father and Margaret and Hawkeye looked on.

"You…Yo…You told her straight baby" she said pulling Margaret into a passionate kiss

When the had finished

"You did good sweetheart" said Daniel as he patted her shoulder

"I meant it" she said simply

"I know you did" Hawk said with another kiss "Were lucky, dad" Hawkeye said

"I know" already knowing what Hawkeye was talking about. He knew that Margaret was special when he introduced her all those months back

"And your lucky" he said taking Annie "That you have such a wonderful mommy"

Annie squealed in delight

"I love her Hawk"

"I know you do"

"I love you two, too" she said indicating towards Hawkeye and Dan

"Good, now that we have established that we all love each other" Dan said interrupting "How about we eat"

He was answered with a yeah, a good idea and a giggle

The four of them went back inside the house to spend their last night together as a family for a long time. Each hoping that what was going to come was quick, painless and ended up happy.

Sorry if not any good. Iv'e decided I don't care if things don't make any sense I'm just going to have fun and let my imagination run wild

REVIEW…please :P 3


	6. Chapter 6

Another one…Just while I am in the mood to right

Happy reading.

………………………..

That night when Annie was put to bed my her father and given a kiss on the head, the three of them were sat down stairs, once again they were sat in silence, each in their own thoughts. Not one of them spoke until Daniel excused him self and went to bed, but not before calling Hawkeye into the hall way.

"Son" he said when he was out of ear shot of Margaret "I want you to have this" he said taking a chain from around his neck. On it was a gold ring with 4 small diamonds and one large on in the middle, fancy but not over the top. Dan handed it to Hawkeye.

"It was your mothers" he said simply

"Dad…" he trailed off looking at him

"Shhh's now son, I want you to give this to that wonderful woman in there" he said pointing to the room where Margaret was sat on the couch

"Dad, I didn't know you had this"

"Your mother gave it back to me, two day before she…" he couldn't say it "anyway she told me to give it to you when your had found the right girl…"

"Dad…"

"…and now you have" he finished

"Dad…why didn't you give this to me before…or even tell me about it"

"Firstly, you never found the right woman" he said "What's her name…er…Carly, was it? I knew she wasn't the one… and Nancy, well you wouldn't of married her, you wouldn't even of offered if she wasn't pregnant" this was said matter of factly.

"Yeah"

"And I know that, that woman in there is the one, a keeper, the one that will keep you in line and kick ya but when you step out of it" he said with a chuckle

His chuckle was met with one of his sons

"Thanks Dad" he said hugging him

"Night son" he said "Night Maggie" he shouted, he heard her chuckle

That night Hawkeye got down on bended knee and proposed to Margaret again, and once again she accepted. He placed the ring on the third finger of her left hand and she gasped when she saw it. She found her way into his arms, and that was where she spent the night, after hours of making love. He told her the story of the ring and how she had come to get it, and she made a mental note to give Daniel Pierce a big kiss in the morning for his kind words. Eventually they fell asleep, wrapped in each others embrace

……………………………………..

The next morning Hawkeye woke up before the birds, and lay there with Margaret in his arms thinking until he heard Annie in the other room talking to herself. Hawkeye untangled himself from Margaret, and made his way into Annie's room, grabbing his boxers on the way.

"Hey there baby girl" he said smiling at her while picking her up "Did you sleep OK?"

Her answers was to blow bubbles and squeal

"I take those as happy bubbles" he said chuckling as he took her back into his room

"You have to be quite though princess, mommy is still sleeping" he said pointing to Margaret

Annie smiled when she saw Margaret

"No I'm not" came a muffled reply, as her head was in the pillow

"Oh sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you" he said kissing her hair

"It's OK" she said turning over to look at them "What time is it"

"Around half five, to early for you to be up"

"Why are you up?"

"Thinking"

"Thinking" she questioned

"Yeah, thinking" he looked at Annie

Margaret just nodded

"To be honest, I just wanted to spend more time with Annie"

"Understandable" she said moving into his open arms

The three of them lay in bed for another hour, laughing and playing before Annie started to get hungry.

"Breakfast" Hawkeye asked

"Yeah" she said kissing him

"You make, while I take a shower"

"Why don't you make it, and I take a shower" she said poking him in the chest

"Because…" he replied poking her back, and then stopped

"Because"

"Because, you cook better than me"

"Feeble excuse"

"I know, but it is 6:30 in the morning"

"I know, I know" she said getting out of bed and grabbing his dressing gown. She could feel his eyes on her.

"I know your staring"

"I am not" she looked at him "OK, OK, I only peeked"

"Only peeked"

"Yes"

She smirked

"And I must say my dear, Hubba Hubba!"

She laughed "Thank you"

"Anytime"

"Now you take our little girl" he said getting out of bed and handing Annie over to her "Make breakfast, while I have a quick shower"

"OK"

Hawkeye jumped in the shower, and let his tears mixed with the running water. He was loosing his little girl, and all he could do was fight, fight as hard as he could to keep her… but what if that wasn't enough? Down stairs Margaret was making French toast and talking to Annie who was situated in her highchair watching Margaret move around the kitchen.

"You know what honey" she asked Annie "We, are going to fight so hard for you" he looked over at Annie "And I hope that you are as happy as I am that I get to spend my life with you" she said walking over to her, and giving her a beaker with water in it. "Do you mind me being your mommy, huh?" she asked, she was answered with bubbles "I take that as a yes" she said getting up and walking over to the stove. You want to know something else" she said while turning the bread over in the pan "I love your daddy"

"Momma"

Margaret froze, and turned to Annie

"What did you say baby"

"Momma"

"Oh my go…" she trailed off

Annie just smiled at her

"Baby, you said…HAWKEYE" she shouted grabbing Annie out of the high chair

"What's all the commotion" asked Daniel as he walked into the kitchen

"Annie just called me 'momma'" she said in disbelief

"She did"

"Yeah" she answered smiling "HAWKEYE"

Daniel continued cooking breakfast, while Margaret ran up the stairs

"HAWKEYE…HAWK" she said opening the bedroom door

Hawkeye ran out of the bathroom wearing only a towel

"WHAT, what's the matter" he asked

"Ann…Ann…Annie just called me momma"

"What" it was his turn to be shocked

"I know, I can't believe it"

"Her first word"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Oh my" she said

"I know"

"She's talking"

"She's growing"

"She's ours"

"That she is Margaret, that she is" he said taking Annie from her

"What you doing talking" he said tickling her "Can you say 'dadda'?" he asked

Bubbles

"Dadda" he tried again

"Momma"

He laughed "Can you find mommy" he asked, and Annie reached her arms out to Margaret

"Take your daughter"

"That I will" "Come on baby lets go get you some breakfast"

"I'll be down in a minute"

"OK"

……………………….

Back downstairs

……………………….

Once Hawkeye was showered he swapped with Margaret and took over feeding the baby while she took a shower. Hawkeye had then packed her things, Margaret had offered to help, but Hawkeye wanted to do it alone, once again he let the tears fall.

08:55are, there was a knock on the door. Margaret looked out of the window to see a stern looking woman, in her late 40's wearing a grey skit and white blouse, with a man in his early 50's and another woman who was just a few years older than Margaret.

"There here" she said to Hawkeye who was at with Annie on his lap on the couch

"There early" he said in a even tone

"Yeah"

Daniel got up to answer the door, bur not before squeezing his son's shoulders

"Good morning…." Said the man in a gruff voice

"Dr Pierce"

"Ah, good morning Dr Pierce, I am Brian Foster I am from the court house, this" is indicated to the woman in the grey suit "Is Ms Mildred Fletcher, she runs the children home your daughter will be staying at" and this he pointed to the younger woman "is Miss Jane Evans from social services"

"Right, come on in" he said stepping aside "My son is expecting you"

"Ah you must me Mr Pierce" said Brian again when he saw Hawkeye

"Dr" he said "Dr Pierce"

"Oh, two doctors"

"Yes"

"And you are" he said turning to Margaret

"Margaret, Margaret Houlihan"

"My Fiancée" interjected Hawkeye

"Oh right"

"This is Ms Evan and this is Ms Fletcher"

Hawkeye nodded

"I think it is best that we get this over with quickly" said Ms Fletcher in a husky voice "No point in dragging it out"

"Yes, I have the paper work for you to sign Mr…ah… Dr Pierce" he said taking it out of hi brief case"

"I have some too" said Miss Evans

"Wait, wait" said Hawkeye "I don't want to rush you taking her"

"It will be better that way sir" said Miss Evans

"Yes, hand her over Dr Pierce" said Ms Fletcher reaching to take the child from Hawkeye

"No"

"Dr Pierce, it will be easier on both you and the child"

"No, I'm not ready yet"

Margaret sat next to him, but he got up

"I'm not ready" he said breaking into tears

"Son…"said Daniel, knowing that Hawkeye was in a bad way because he was crying openly

"Hawk…" said Margaret

"Ms Houlihan, was it?" said a husky voice "I think that it I wise to talk to your fiancée, and tell him to hand the child over"

"Excuse me"

"I said…"

"I know what you said" Margaret got up "And do you know how heartless it was?" "very"

"I…"

"Know, I'm talking… this man" she said pointing to Hawkeye who was sat in the arm chair hugging Annie to him "Is loosing his child, his child… not yours, our yours, our yours" she said pointing to each of them "Do you have children Ms Fletcher?"

"No I don't"

"Then you wont know what he is going through"

"But…"

"No…" Margaret was about to go into full rage, with Major Houlihan shining through when a car pulled up in front of the house. Daniel moved over to the window

"It's Martin"

"Martin" repeated Hawkeye

"Yeah" Dan said heading to the door, he caught Martin running up the path "Mart, what you doing here?"

"I have news"

"News"

"Yeah" he said walking into the living room, and interrupting Ms Flethcer

"Ms Houlihan… I really must take the child…." She was cut off

"No you don't" said Martin

"Excuse me" said Ms Fletcher "Who are you"

"I'm Martin Thomas, the Pierce family lawyer" he said smiling at Hawkeye

"What are you doing her Mart" asked Hawkeye

"He has news"

"News"

"Yeah news"

"What news"

"Good news"

"Well…" said Margaret impatiently

"The court has issued a stop to this case" he said smiling

There was a chorus of 'what's'

"I got a phone call, I was just about to leave my office when it came through… the judge looking at the case thought that I was in the best interest for the child to stay where she was, due to the fact that it was a stable home, a loving environment, and she had a family"

"I don't believe it" said Margaret

"I know" answered Martin "The judge also said that there was no reason to up route the child and place them with strangers" he looked at the three strangers in the Pierce's living room "I take it you were here to take the child away" They all nodded their heads

"I'm…" started Mr Foster

"I don't need to know who you are" said Martin

"Any way, strangers either those at the children's home or her grandparents" he said smiling again "So, Annie is staying where she is"

"Do you have the paperwork" asked Ms Evans

"Yes all at my office, if you would like to get in touch with my secretary" he aid giving her his card

"I can't believe it" said Hawkeye looking at Annie

"Believe it son"

"I'd love to stay but I think that were should leave you four alone" said Martin

"Yeah thanks Mart" said Daniel

Daniel showed the four to the door, and once again thanked Martin for all that he had done, he thought about going back into the living room but thought better of it, and took himself off into his office.

……………………….

In the living room

……………………….

"I can't believe" Hawkeye repeated

"I know"

"Come here" he asked

Margaret walked over to him

"Were a family"

"We always were"

He smiled at her "I love you"

"I love you"

"Momma" said Annie looking at Margaret

"That's right baby" said Hawkeye "But were going to have to teach you to say 'daddy'"

Margaret laughed "Jealous, Pierce" she asked

"A little, yes" he said

She laughed, and Annie reached for her. Margaret took her and set her on her lap

"I love you princess"

Annie started to play with her hair

"Your going to make a great mom one day" said Hawkeye as he watched the two interact "Not that your not a mom right now… just when you have a child of your own… our child" he said looking at her.

She smiled at him, which caused him to smile "You want more children" she asked

He nodded, "do you?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Good"

"Yeah"

"I want a family with you"

She kissed him, "We better get married soon so we can start on this family your planning"

"You serious"

"Yes, I want to start as soon as possible"

"Me to" he kissed her

……………………………………….

And they did. They were married 6 months later, and 12 months after that they had their first born together. A baby girl named Harriet, who looked just like her mother apart from her hair, she was jet black jut like her father. One year after that they were blessed with another baby, another girl called Sandy. The name come from the fact that she was conceived on the beach; she was born with a head of blonde hair and blue eyes, the same blue as her father, and they sparkled like his did. Two years later they were blessed again with another baby; a girl called Laura. She was a female version of Hawkeye, even having the same nose, which looked better on her than Hawkeye. Hawkeye wanted to keep going until they got a boy, Margaret wasn't that keen but when she fell pregnant with Blake Sherman Pierce a year later she prayed for nine months that it was a boy. He was very much a Pierce boy looking so much like his father and grandfather, apart from his eyes, they were the same as Margaret's.

With 4 children of her own, Margaret's love for Annie didn't lessen, it actually got stronger. Margaret had promised Annie when she was younger that she would always be there for her, and she was.

The Pierce family was together forever

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

FIN

Thanks 4 reading, don't 4get 2 review

xx


End file.
